Ikkitos life
by milesdog3
Summary: Me" hey guys this story was made in my spare time it's the first story I ever wrote so please review tell me if I did it wrong Ikkito : Stop being such a baby God Hikaru: Don't be mean to her she made us Ikkito: Well that is the only good thing she's done for me so far She pulls Hikaru close and kisses her. Yeah um the story will get to the point I. Chapter 8
1. Chapter 1

It took me a while to make this I probaly did alot wrong but I tried my best It's gonna get pretty MA later soo Enough of that and LEts get on with it

Hi Im ikkito But everyone calls me Ikkito i hate that nick name i sound like a bad tv show charactar for kids .

I was with my brother Minoro at a store I think it was a gas station store or some thing we pulled up in our new Ford Focus 2013 Edition. I was wearing jeans that were baggy at the bottom and a red black leather jacket with my red and black Jordans. Minoro wearing a black shirt with black and blueish jeans baggy like mine, only a little with black and white Nike's. We got out of the truck and we went into the store.I didnt know how we got there but i was hungry and had about $30 on me so i decided to buy some Twizzlers And Lays Barbacue chips. Minoro was somewhere i wasnt really worried about him ,He was 20 he didnt want his 14 year old sister looking after him i only looked if i thought he was in were these two girls in the store and they were loud the tall girl with long purple hair was wearing a school uniform pissed because she couldnt find her favorite gummies. The other girl( a bit shorter than the other one) she had red hair and was look at all the sweet and junk food with amazment like a 2 year old, But they were both about my age or older i just brushed them off then there was this guy about 16 it looked he had wet bandage bloody on the tips of all his fingers,He was looking at a great in shape fishing rod this was my kinda guy but he was getting ripped off for the price. I have good vision so i can see about 50 meters or so away and still read so i looked it was about $80. $30 to high it had good design but it was flimsy and looked like if anything bigger than 10 pounds it would snap the rod in half so i went over to give him this useful bit of information when i got over he was fazed out and staring at the rod i said "Hey dude you shouldnt buy that its flimsy and itll probabaly snap at anything bigger than 10 pounds" He snapped out of his gaze and looked over at me"Huh"he said i repeated what i said he told me thanks and told me his name Saito i said no problem i bought my stuff looked over at the girl with long hair i heard the girl with red hair call her Hikaru and i said hi to her she looked away and blushed,Then huffed around the corner I have NEVER been so confused in my life . I went over to her and asked what i said she blushed even redder i was wondering why then my stupidity stopped and i remembered when i watched anime they blushed when they talked to someone they liked or thought was cute. I started to freak it was a color a mix of red and green she look at me really confused I managed to get words out "do you like me or something?" she blushed and before she could answer i ran out and she came after me, I got in the driver seat and closed the door and she sat outside on the step outside the door. I opened the window on the other side slowly I was about to climb out when.I heard her say loudly i dont like you i love you i was silent she came over and opened the door and ask if she could get in. I said sure she got in and instead of sitting she laid her left leg was on my lap and her right was behind me so i couldnt sit back because i didnt want to hurt her leg ikki my name is ikki my name is Hikaru . My Brother always pops in and ruins the moment and i always get mad at him for it but now i was begging for him to hurry up and ruin it already!PLEASE!

So i looked over and i saw her panties they were white with blue stripes i looked away and she blushed tomato red and then the Saito came out and i bursted out of the car door on the passenger when i left she sat there looking kind of sad then black cat ears and a black cat tail came out i had happened to look at the car to see if she was still there i looked in the car through the winshield and I saw them. I was in shock she saw me and got out i chased her since i could run 30 miles per hour i could keep up to her easily i ran next to her and jumped on her and she blushed i didnt realize that i started to hug and kiss her all over because i love animals especially cats and dogs. She purred in my ear and i was so happy then i remembered those spot behind cat ears one is for happy massage feeling the other for pleasure but i forget which ear was for happy so i rubbed the wrong one and she yowled i snapped out of it after that. i apologized and walked off ashamed I did that to her she grabbed my arm with two hands and gave me a hug i pushed away and looked at the gas station,Then I saw Saito and he had dog ears and again i ran and jumped on him to and scratched him behind his ear but i knew where it was on the dog it was on the left i saw out of the corner of my eye a jealous looking Hikaru. I got it mixed up with the cats its on the right. He barked happily and i snapped out again but this time i wasnt as embaressed i got off and went to go find the girl with the red hair Hikaru had told me her friends name in the car. so i ran to her she was a half dog half cat,dog ears and a cat tail. Wow i loved her the most i did nt know where to scratch so i scratched both ears she barked i stopped she told me it was no problem but i knew i had to stop doing that jumping on animals and or animal people

. I walked off and they all chased me saying we love you no i love her more. it was like running for my life i started to pick up my speed to i could only run to 35 which wasnt fast enough then i saw a building and i knew it had at least 20 floors so i ran up all of them in less than 45 seconds they couldnt get up stairs well because they were all right next to each other then i thought i was safe when i saw a girl about 16 and she looked at me and smiled she came over grabbed me and looked me right in the eyes i knew she was trying to hypnotize me so i played along making her think i was . she laughed and tried to kiss me i ducked and kicked her in the back of her calf she fell i looked into her eyes she looked afraid i said this is how you hypnotize i looked her in the eyes she was mine now i crouched in front of her and lifted her up by the chin with my finger i was acting like i was going to kiss her i was close then. My freakin harem bursted through the door i looked at them and they looked and saw what i was doing they were pissed i still had my ipod and beats with my twizzlers and chips i let the girl go and un hypnotized her easily then she was after me to saying I love you please be mine kiss me please! US TOO! Man this was the Longest i have ever Run. I ran home (they saw me go inside) locked the door took off my shoes ran to my room locked the door and flopped on my bed exhausted I noticed while i was running up stairs Minoto was home i would have been mad but didnt have time to be. then they all broke through my door and were on top of me pleading to kiss them one of the rubbed up against my inner thigh and i shrieked they go off they could see I wasnt ok.

Saito lifted me up and put me on my bed i groaned with pain. I had always hated beds to soft so i told them to put me on my futon . They did I passed out when i woke up they were all looking at me worried i was completely refreshed i had a headache though i Kissed Saito on the cheek and thanked him. The girls were pissed the girl i hypnotized was looking at me i had to ask what is your name i said to her my curiosity was peaking. She said Nanoha. I kissed her to and said there that was for what we didnt finish back there. Mikito was crying 1 because she was worried and 2 she didnt get a kiss. i grabbed her hugged her and kissed her cheek. Hikaru was so sad looking i grabbed her pulled her down on my futon with me and told her it would be fine then she looked at me with soft kind eyes and i kissed her on her lips they were soft and tasted like cherries. It was a 9 second kiss. She blushed and kissed me back her ears and tail came out i couldnt resist i rolled over on top of her and rubbed her pleasure ear then happy then pleasure again. I kissed her lips at least 3 times she was moaning and yowling. I felt strange aura kinda dark and thats when i figured out what Nanohas Animal was she was a cheetah. (Of course what did you expect) she threw Hikaru away i looked at her she was serious so i knew what to do to get her to let me go i kissed her on the lips it was 2 second s because i didnt want to kiss her(that much). Hikaru looked destroyed i kissed her and hugged her tight and whispered so only she could here me. I said i love you too. Her grip tightened on me and i guess no one heard because they all looked mad because i kissed Hikaru again i told everyone else go get food and play ps3 or some other system i had.

Everyone but Hikaru.I looked her in the eyes and started to make out with her she had just put her tongue in my mouth and was mingling with mine Broke the kiss and said "See ya downstairs ya dork" she looked pissed .

I walked downstairs and saw they were playing Wii U and ps3 2girls playing new super mario bros U and a boy and girl playing Castle Crashers and one douche brother playing kingdom hearts on 3ds i wondered if he let them inm because the dor was still on its hinges i scowled at him he saw me smiled and went back to playing his game. I went into the kitchen to make sandwiches for everyone after about 3 sandwiches later Hikaru came down and she was wearing my shirt all my shirt are all a little big on me and she was about 4 inches shorter than me so it was really big on her then i realized she had no pants on i was going to run to her but She made cute cat poses and had her ears and tail out i couldnt look away i was gonna run to cover her up. Instead then came in kissed me and went to playing Castle Crashers. Mikoto and Saito Came jumped on me and started licking me everywhere i was surprised and so were Hikaru And Nanoha they pushed Saito and Mikoto off and Nanoha licked me and Hikaru kissed me and grinded on me i was moaning my brother was to into his game to notice plus he had on Beats and the volume was all the way up. Then all of a sudden i started growling and started yelling telling them get off go away leave me alone I had lost control of my transformation. Then my claws came and i got fur on my hand up to my wrist and on my feet from my foot to my ankles my eyes had turning from a very light brown to golden and my fangs started coming back i was starting to remember i could control it so i stopped abrubtly yelling they all looked at me scared of what just happened i said I apologized very graciously and stormed out the door and to the ocean i got there fairly quickly since werepires have super human speed i was dropped off with my family i have now my original parents my mother was a vampire and my father a werewolf. I cant swim but i love water so i went to the deep end where my feet didnt touch the bottom i dont sink so i dont need to swim i ducked my head under water to see a masive 40 meter shark charging at me its mouth was the size of 3 T-rex heads i Stopped and yelled do you know who your messing with jumped out of the water it followed and i shot a giant chi blast through his body it doesnt leave a hole but it still goes through it fell in to the water then it came back at me i was annoyed so i picked it up and threw it on the beach and beat the shit out of it i loved it i punched and punched and punched i left a giant 6 foot deep hole in his side then i realized it was still alive so i bit it and ripped it and swallowed then i kicked it back in the water and let it float then i passed out but when i fell i spotted my friends behind me terrified for my life they had just arrived after i kicked the shark far off into the ocean i knew if they had known what had went on at this beautiful blood stained beach I believed I would be hated .

I woke up in the hospital they were all looking so worried especially Hikaru and Nanoha i figured that Mikoto and Saito are going out on the Down low so i left it alone. Hikaru talked she said they found me covered in blood passed out on the beach. Then i remembered what happened with the continued you had no injuries but there was no one else there. i whispered to my self i hate megaladons. Hikaru heard me say that and asked what was wrong and if i saw one. i laughed and said you could say that. She had figured out what had happened . Were you attacked by one she said she sounded very worried. Ikkito answer me. ...I kept silent then spoke Well actually yes but heres the thing ... i killed it . she looked stunned and then laughed oh yeah sure you killed the biggest shark in history. I told her again that i seriously did. She asked how . I showed her like this i shot a giant chi blast out the window in to the sky. then fell on the ground. she said you couldnt kill it with that alone could you. i said no i killed it like tihs i ripped the i.v out of my hand and jumped out the window went over to the forest and punched the ground about 10 times to make a giant 6 foot hole then jumped back in and and called the nurse to put the i.v back in if i tell you what i did after that you would hate me so dont ask any more then i jumped out the window and ran away to my house they jumped out and followed me to i went to my room and then Hikaru popped in i asked her what she needed,she stayed silent so i asked again then she rised her head and swiftly slapped the taste out of me i looked at her beautiful Purple eyes and they had worry in them i grabbed her pulled her on my bed fell back then rolled on top of her and passionatley kissed her this kiss lasted several minutes because i thought this would surely be our last then the words came out on there own ,Farewell my sweet Hikaru and then i passed out she asked why did you say good bye she rolled me over and her eyes widened stunned at what she had seen. I was bleeding from my stomach it was all over her hand and clothes.

I had heard with my sensitive hearing a gunshot i can slow time down in my head so i did and I saw the bullet heading straight for bullet came in through my open window and pulled her on the bed and got over her i knew i was going to be hit or at least if i was lucky which i never was only have a scratch just as long as she was okay so i kissed her then about 3 seconds later i felt it the bullet go through my body then i couldnt move when i could i said one more thing before i passed out Farewell. She screamed NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! as loud as she could she he called Saito and told him tell my brother Minoto was down stairs when Saito came down and called him he ran as fast as he could to me he saw me bleeding and got us in the car and drove about 73 mph through stop lights and all we got to the hospital i was rushed for surgery then it was about 14 hours later the surgery was over and i was in recovery they let everyone in Saito Mikoto Nanoha and Hikaru all said what i had promised to them how we were gonna have more adventures then Hikaru put up her pinkie and said that i told her i loved her and if I loved her I wouldnt die. Then it happened my heart rate dropped and then a long steady ~beep~. Hikaru lost all the life in her eyes as she screamed my name to the world silence followed. Then the monitor started beeping steadily again then faster and faster then a smile Hikaru i.. love... you. I whined in my unconcious state unaware of what i had said.

GRRR~ Ikkito YOU JERK! I HATE YOUR STUPID GUTS YOU SUCK.I told her she didnt hate my guts she loved them if she didnt she wouldnt care so much. Then she started banging on my head . OW. OW. Ouch! OW. Ah! i yelled as i finally pulled away barely able to breath from being almost punched and strangled to death. "God Damnit, MOTHER FUCKER WHAT DID I DO"?! i screamed at the top of my lungs which caused me a bit of pain but i didnt show it. What did you do?! Hikaru was sitting embarresed on the edge of my bed looking like she was trying to comprehend the World's Hardest Math Problem Her face red as a tomato,Did i say something? i thought to myself, Hikaru stood up and was crying I love you too Ikkito! and pounced on me Wait what?! Is that what i said ,I love you out loud ! I thought out loud accidentily. OH SO YOU DO LOVE HER YOU JERK! Well i... humph ~! Hikaru was french kissing me and i was kissing back ! I had to push her away to breath leaving a string of saliva between us. Huff huff huff~ that was totally awsome and unexpected especially from a girl who was so shy around me. I pulled her closer and licked her cheek i ruve ru Hikaru I wondered if they noticed how i said that .I said sounding kinda like Scooby Doo Hikaru blushed and Nanoha was pissed the fuck off i heard running and then all of a sudden a girl with long blonde hair light blue eyes and a shirt that said FUCK on the front and HATERS on the back with baggy camo pants looking 15 bursted in and jumped on me causing me to cough a little blood. I finally recognized her my Biological sister ...Seichi.

Make sure you REVIEW


	2. Chapter 2

Hey ikki are you ok let me help she yells not realizing she is causing me more harm . OWWWW OWWW OWWWW AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! she stops yelling and gets off im sorry ikki I didnt mean to She says. its ok Seichi "cough". Um Who is that. Hikaru groans as her cat ears and tail come out and her ears lay flat and her tail stands on end . About that Hikaru I pause this is my sister Seichi. She's a mutt like me. I say laughing Hey dont call me a mutt She says angrily. ok fine then pup. Grr she growls at me. Hikaru introduces herself nicely "Hi im Hikaru",she says so sweetly i can almost taste it. Yeah what do you want. Seichi says meanly. Hey Seichi dont be rude this is my... my... my.. i trailed off,Hikaru cuts me off Im ikki's Girlfriend. she says bluntly with a smile. Seichi is silent for the first time in her life so i know its bad. Ikkito im gonna kick her butt watch and then you'll only love me. She threw a punch at Hikaru her ears went back down and her tail was on end again in less than 1 second. I snapped up and took the punch like a champ but she hit me right in my wound in my stomach so i fell i coughed a little blod and it went on Hikaru's face i didnt want to go all kickass werewolf and severely injure my older sister . Hikaru had her head down scowling,I had NEVER seen Hikaru look like that and Mikoto knew what was coming she was gonna kill her sister Mikoto was gonna seal her monster away ,When i got up and scratched her happy and pleasure ear she stopped and started moaning and groaning and laughing it sounded really weird she looked at me with need and i kissed her for 2 minutes then licked her face for some reason i didnt know why,I guess my loving domesticated dog instincts started to kick in ,Then we both passed out she was under me then the nurse came with about 5 others and she and i were put back in the bed they put Hikaru next to me after they left Hikaru started moving and put her head on my chest and arm around me i woke up and so did she we made eye contact and kissed but this was differrent I had to break the kiss because i knew she wouldn't .She stared into my eyes her eyes had changed color they were green i asked her if that happens alot she said yes when her emotions change her eye color she explained what each color meant  
Blue:Sad  
Green:Happy/Satisfied  
Red:Angry  
Orange:Worried/Dissapointed  
Purple: Neutral that is the eye color she was born with  
Nanoha was trying to get to Know Seichi she was the same age and kinda cute but before she could talk Seichi told her something that made her eyes widen she said she was cute and she has always liked cheetahs better than any other cat. She blushed and quickly turned her head around then all of a sudden they see a man in all black trench coat and a brown hat covering his face he looked suspicious he went into a room # 309 looking back as if to see if he was being followed then went in turned around and closed the door then 2 men in black leather jackets came in ran passed the front desk and barged in small pistols in their hands. Seichi popped up and said " Good thing there already in a hospital there gonna be happy about that at least. Seichi sprung into the air Nanoha blushed and ran into room 309 where the man had been with his hat off of the bed talking to a young woman about 19 she didnt look that sick the man they saw had taken off his hat so you could see his face clearly because she had night vision so it didnt really matter if the lights were on or not. He was no human he had human body and a dog head,He was a doberman he blew a blast at her she quickly and easily evaded then as the blast cmae he ran behind it and jabbed her in the stomach spit flew from her mouth.  
Hikaru was snuggling with me when i felt a jab in the stomach and i knew why if someone close to me was getting hurt i would feel that pain i hopped up with Hikaru in my arms and ran i heard her scream i ran in he had her i felt my berzerk start to kick in i put her down and then got an extremly unbearable headache i fell to my knees holding my head and screamed i passed out then woke up quickly i stood up my claws and fangs beared my wolf ears pointed up and i was smiling. I looked up and my voice had gotten huskier and deeper only slightly. I ran to him without anyone knowing i had moved i was behind him i picked him up walked over to the window and jumped out i was on his back he was plumitting i was going down with him and then SMASH! he hit the ground and there was blood in his face as i got off of him and he got up as well i finally turned back and then i saw what i did i walked up to him and licked off all the blood i backed away i had one eye open i serious pain on one knee i bowed my head and raised it. ...Sorry  
Father


	3. Chapter 3

I awoke on my futon at home with Hikaru looming over me i was wondering why she was so close then i felt tingling on my lips then I grasped the situation she was kissing me i popped up and she looked at me with a smile i was blushing i looked around to see my father then i blushed even more "Why did you do that Hikaru ?" she looked confused since she never saw me blush from a kiss. What? She looked confused. What do you mean what?!,My dad is right there! So,That just means im not embaressed to kiss you in front of him. Well, now that i think about it my dad never cared about my relationships he called my mom out of the talesment she was more beautiful than i remember her long red hair and and blue eyes she had a beautiful dress that flown in the wind Hikaru jumped at the sight and landed right on top of me i was on my back my mom finally appeared completely ans she softly landed on the ground Hikaru still clinging to me her face in my chest i finally as if by insinct put my arm around her she lifted her head and kissed me roughly i quickly pushed her back to see a disapointed look on her face which tugged at my heart i never liked to see her sad.  
My Mother gave me that why did you do that look so i kissed her again i got up to go sit on my bed when mom asked me to play some thing on my guitar. I smiled and said ok i tuned it and started to play Wagon Wheel.

After we finish Everyone is laughing and happy then Hikaru kisses me that is when i finally put my foot down I broke the kiss with Hikaru And walked over to Saito and Mikoro they were staring at each other i looked at them both twice then i grabbed the back of there heads swiftly twisted them in a different direction and shoved there faces together in a kiss there eyes widened and then i saw them both relax into itthen i let them go and walked over to Hikaru and slowly eased my self in before we touched lips but instead of pushing in for the kiss i whispered to her softly and seductively her eyes widened at my words i told her. Come in my room at 9:00 the house we lived in was large it had 6 bedrooms 3 bathrooms do everyone got a room but two pairs would have to share a room but we ended up all pairing up in the end mom with dad,Saito with Mikoto, Seichi and Nanoha,And Me And Hikaru so i guess it worked out how i wanted anyway Hikaru was on the bed I was on the floor on my futon. I could feel a presence approaching me so i turned low and behold i was right it was Hikaru. She Layed down behind me and nuzzled her head in my neck i sat for a while then turned to see her.I looked deeply into her eyes and kissed her I immediatley put my tongue in her mouth she immediatly responded by moving her mouth then she moaned for no reason so i pulled back thinking i hurt her she was red and panting for air i rolled on top of her and looked in her eyes then i started to kiss her again but now i was bringing out a claw and cut her shirt off her breast were perky and about size CC i stared at the perfect orbs bounced as i cut open the shirt leaned in and kissed them she gave a small whimper i ignored it and kissed her right nipple again then she groaned loud enough so i cold here then i put my hand on her breast and massaged them she moaned and groaned quite loudly so i put a kiss to her mouth never stopping massaging her breast then i stopped and pulled back from the kiss i licked and nibbled down her neck then licked from her breast to her navel as i circled around it i moved lower down her slender body then stopped at the waist then i moved back up seeing the dissapointment in her eyes. I moved my hand down and started stroking her inner thigh she managed to hold in a whimper then i moved to her panties i loomed right over her ti felt the heat coming off her i had to try very hard to hold myself back from just jumping on her i touched her clit she gave a loud cry i was going to do it again when "Dont...Stop i froze i was wondering what would happen next then she spoke again."Stop ..Dont stop ikki please i smerked happy that i had made her beg. i rubbed her clit through her panties some more she groaned Ah Ah Uh Hu Hu Ah she continuously moaned then i took off her panties slowly i moved back up her body and saw her neck her delicious looking neck looked in her eyes then my fangs began to come out pointy and sharp she saw this and then saw as my gaze went onto her nack she pulled me down and whispered to me bite me where ever you want i pulled up and licked her neck then kissed her the kiss of a vampire works as numbing medicene to any part that has saliva on it which is her neck then i pierced her skin with my teeth and sank them in drinking her blood gave me a rush my lovers blood so sweet and delicious i pulled them out she groaned form the sensation i whispered to her "ill finish with you later as she slowy fell asleep in my arms i held her tightly and fell asleep as well. Huh My first drink...  
was Hikaru.


	4. Chapter 4

When i awoke Hikaru was still next to me i moved my hand i was on something soft and hard in the middle i lifted the blanket to see a naked Hikaru and i was rubbing her breast i pulled away my hand causing me to pull the whole blanket off now she was naked coverless i had then remembered what happed then i put my mouth to her nipple and sucked on it causing her to moan i wanted her to wake up so i stopped and whispered Hi-ka-ru wake up in her ear she finally started to wake up so i went back down to her breast and sucked on it she awoke with a moan to see me suckling on her breast i told her when she wants me to stop just push me off i continued to suck on her until finally i was forced off with a push i gave a small smirk to my panting lover and kissed her then i took off my shirt and tossed it at her and told her put it on i ran to my dresser and got a shirt and put it on i walked down stairs and made a whole box of toaster pastries and then she came from behind and hugged me i asked her did her neck hurt she told me no but i knew it hurt much more intense than she showed."you know you cant lie i feel the pain of all people close to my Heart"I said plainly she looked down at her feet i turned her around and lifted her up with my chin i stood like that for a while then every one came in to the kitchen Hey ikki what are you doing asked my mother and father. im gonna lick her wound i gave her on her neck i was about to do it when Nanoha put her hand in the way and so did Seichi i glare at them but they wont move there hand . move your hand Seichi and Nanoha. No! Come on my bites seem to have hurt her more than anticipated so let me lick her. Then i started to get aggitated and raise my voice Would you kindly get your Fuckin hand out of the way. Hikaru saw my eyes starting to go gold so she moved back and ran aroud the table i turned to watch her but as soon as i did she was in my arms crying my eyes returned to there normal color she wasnt crying from saddness but from over wellming pain so i sucked and licked her neck i gave her a hickey while i was at it. i picked her up took her to my room and came back it was as if nothing happened because everyone was playing some kind of game the toaster strudeles had just finished i gave everyone two then i put two on a plate while everyone was eating i brought it upstairs to Hikaru and kissed her softly and lovingly i gave her her food she asked me if i had ate i said i already ate last night she told me eat she opened my mouth and my fangs came out the strudel was red inside so i sank my fangs in half way and drank the red from it she looked at me then i took the strudel put my fangs back in and put it back in so it got its color then i held her in my arms like a baby and fed her I told her i wont bite anymore because it causes to much pain though i might die but who cares?  
I hate pain and causing it unless nesscary so dont try to change my min...humph~.she keeps suprisingly kissing me. i pulled back remembering i had school i rushed to put on clothes my Yolo tanktop and some shorts picked up my elemennt backpack and ran downstairs Hikaru chased me and asked why i was in such a rush. i gotta go to school i told her quickly . she asked if she could come with me . i told her not unless you are a student (that was my mistake). she looked at me with confusion. i ran towards the door and ran full speed which is about 50 mph to school i slowed down to look normal no one at my school knew who or what i was so i decided to slow to a fifteen i ran passed every one then slowed to a five when i was inside then when i was infront of my class i stopped surprizingly no sweat but then i calmly walked into class i sat in my seat to get a boring lesson looking out the window then went to my next class which left me wide eyed there in a school uniform was Hikaru her name on the board all the guys oogling her which was pissing me off i sat there grinding my teeth at that i yelled for them to stop drooling over every hot girl you see and punched them all in the head i guess she didnt notice me before but now she looked at me totally extatic then she ran towards me and tackled me to the ground which hurt because my bullet wound was still sore so i immediatly sat up and grabbed my stomach the teacher asked if i was ok because blood was starting to bleed through my clothes i told him i was fine just got a cut on my stomach. Hikaru hugged me and apologized then the teacher asked if she knew me she said yes im Ikki's.. .Childhood friend i cut her off then realized there was an empty seat next to me i knew she was gonna sit there my stomach was throbbing so i asked to go to the bathroom he told me hurry up then aas soon as i opened the door "THUD" i fell on the ground Hikaru immediatly picked me up she told me to go to the nurse or that bullet wound might really kill you this time. everyone was shock you got shot"a random kid i never talked to said cool i groaned in pure agony part of the agony was the attention i was getting i hated attention alot. i got up and walked to my back pack opened it and took ouy my bandages man today sucks i lifted my shirt just above my stomach revealing my slender body and wound in my stomach although i had alot of scars on my back so i couldnt turn aroundi started wrapping it as soon as it hit my wound intense pain engulfed my whole body but i acted like it didnt hurt i couldnt get the back all the people in my class then all asked how did i get it i couldnt come up with an excuse so i told the truth about how i was at home she was playing games i went upstairs to get something she came up to ask something i sat on the bed i heard a gunshot i pulled her and rolled over on top of her then i got hit by it but then everyone was asking you rolled on top of her why only way i could stop the bullet from hitting her from any angle. then the rich kid in the city came in seeing Hikaru tying the bandage on me he scowled then he went and told her to stop i told her ignore him he persisted then he took the bandages and stared to wrap them around me i was mad but i couldnt do anything because of how tight he wrapped them i was extreme pain on a level i never felt i groaned iand winced in pain as her cut it with scissors and attempted to kiss me with no luck because i had enough control of my body i put my hand in the way so i pushed his face away and layed my head on the desk face down Hikaru was scowling her eyes were turning red and and i could see with the last of my breath i told her dont she heard me i guess because her eyes turned blue then she lifted up my head and told me bite her in a whisper i told her no she said do it said again no she reapeated this time there was a bribe involved she said she wouldnt kiss me for 2 weeks if i didnt. i hesitantly repeated she huffed oh well your loss. i told her in her ear why i couldnt she said all these people would see i was a werepire ohh~ thats why! ok then we'll just do it later then how about out by the park or something. No im just not gonna do it its gonna hurt you again and when you get hurt i feel that to remember i told you? oh ok then i give. i told her the name of the rich kid,Saji oh and i have a song made for you Sleazy by Ke$ha you dick.i sang it to him his mouth wide at what had come out of my mouth. then he grinned i love when they play hard to get. i then thought fuck it i give i kicked him in the dick punched him then headbutted him then all the girls got dark aura i picked up Hikaru and ran like speedy gonzales on meth the girls chased me then out of nowhere Hikaru kissed me but she didnt know the reason why they were chasing me i was the school idol for my beauty voice and the fact that i "played hard to get" which i didnt i just hated girls saw me stop i put Hikaru down and She quickly grasped my waist and kissed me my eyes widened at that since she knew the girls were there. i kissed her back a little then pushed her away. I told her the reason why i was running was because i was idol of the school and all the girls were fangirls i took her away and told them dont bug her alot ok. they said fine but i knew they didnt mean it. mad her leave first i made her leave first some how word spread around the school fast. they all knew about my wound and what happened in the hall then there were 3 girls that i specificaly didnt like Fumio, a ratchet bitch who would do anything for attention,Eiko a sweet girl really I dont know how she got mixed up with them,Nanako who is the leader of this gang and the biggest bitch in history,I only talk to Eiko because she is the sweetest and i love sweet girls. Hikaru was walking with a smile down the long flight to get to the next class she was on the last one i happened to be behind her when someone pushed her i dropped my stuff and jumped down to catch her i grabbed her mid-air and held her tight while i tumbled down stairs and hit thee marble with a thud this is the longest most painful day of school ever say to myself in my head i land on the hard Marble. My head is bleeding I sprained my ankle and wrist and had blood in my mouth. To think someone would go so far to try to hurt her this seriously pissed me off but it was short lived as Hikaru pulled from my grip I didnt want to let her go my vision blured she stood up and asked who did it this to me.I got up she turned around i looked i was gonna run but my ankle hurt to badly. She asked am i ok . Im fine "cough" ask Eiko what happened she has never lied to me before so this should make her blab about it tell her that "I Sent you to find out bud." You have to say bud or she wont belive you My vision blurred and I black out. I wake up in the infirmary all the fangirls were outside Hikaru was next to me Crying i started to sing under my breath Treasure By Bruno Mars. she was still crying after. Come on i told you you shouldnt cry your to pretty for that. i pull her in for a kiss but she pulls back. im confused and ask her whats wrong. she tells me that im always getting hurt saving her . Its my job I love you i would die for you if it meant you were safe. She looked at me with amazement then said Please dont die i dont know what i would do if you did."she had so many tears i always manage to make her cry and somehow always get hurt while doing I lost consciousness and when i awoke Hikaru was next to me head on my chest and my fangirls were outside the door screaming which really bothered me and then i looked to the window it was was about 9:00 or so."Oh you're awake,Thats good."she had a relieved look on her face ."Well Hikaru its time to go home." I say. All of a sudden my dad hops threw the window Hikaru Gets scared because it was so sudden and jumps in my arms I steal a kiss and go to sleep my dad picks me up Hikaru grabs my stuff and hops on his back his face is covered by his hat. Then He walks to the door my fangirls still outside they see him come out holding me and ask rudely who he is. He answer with a hint of irritation. "I..am Ikkito's Father." They gasp and then see Hikaru on his back they scowl,All they see is his eyes then he tells them. When one of the people close to our heart get hurt we feel the exact pain they experience."Ikkito has always gotten hurt for the sake of others."She was always an outdoor person or tomboy she was always finding new creatures and she always knew how to approach and where to be careful and carefree."I on the other hand was completely the opposite."I was walking in the woods looking for her because she hadnt responded to my calls I was barefoot of course." Then i was walking and heard a rattle I brushed it off and kept going." "Then the rattle got louder and louder and then I look down to see a Diamondback rattlesnake Ikkito told me they were the one of the most dangerous snakes in the continent of North america." I froze and tried hard not to move but then when I tried to back up." But when I did a twig broke causing The snake to launch at me I expected to feel a bite on my leg but No."I saw Ikki had the she by its back and holding his mouth colsed so I wouldnt get bit She had preddes down on our heads so i could see the fangs then she pulled a bottle with plastic wrap and two small holes she put the rattlesnakes fangs in the holes it was dripping venom the bottle was already half full" After that i just started letting her do what she wanted with her Most of which would involve fishing she loves fishing gear when ever she sees a good on she buys it " But that is a different topic altoghether." you see even when she was young she did these things i have a list of them." I know what happened and she does to he looks at me. I know who did it he turns and points to Nanoko. She heard what you said when she caught her you time she wont be so lucky. But in terms she will be because she has been taking care of her for a while. and when ever she is about to get hurt she throws herself in deaths path no matter the perosn place or time so dont think because of these minor injuries she will stop helping people or just not come tommorow she will. he says as he swiftly runs out of the building


	5. Chapter 5

When we get home he puts me on my futon and covers me over when i awake something soft is pressing against my back i turn to see Hikaru naked next to me i kiss her neck and wake her up i go to her breast and suck on them its about 10:00 at night not even close to dawn i suck harder and harder then something comes in my mouth i figure its her milk so i suck because i enjoy her moans and it tastes surprisingly good so i lick and sucked "Ill finish what we started last time". i move down to see her perfect pussy untouched by others i blow air on it to stimulate her she moans "If you dont beg ill think you wants me to stop." i hear her quickly beg for it" Please eat me out i want you inside me." those words sent me over the edge i shove my face in her pussy and lick i move up and suck on her clit she grabs my head and shoves it down more practically drowning me in her pussy i then move my tongue to her wet opening and shove it in she screams i cover her mouth with my hand to quiet her a little. Then just for kicks i moan in her pussy i feel her pussy clench my tongue her taste is so sweet and her scent is so strong i dont want to stop but i do. "why.. did you... stop?" she manages to pant out i kiss her and then put a finger in her pussy and she practicly screamed me off her. Almost. i dip my tongue in her mouth and start to move my finger in and out fairly quickly she moans in my mouth then she starts to buck her hips in rythm with my thrusts as she does this i put in another finger she screams its turned me on so much. I pull out and look at her and ask. "Are you ready? i start to move lower she asks for what i roughly jam my mouth on hers and insert two fingers in her asshole she screams louder than anything I ever heard but for a short amount of time because the rest seems to be stuck in her throat "I love you Hikaru." I tell her."Stop." she says I think she is going to say what she says last time "Please Stop." she begs. I finally catch on and pull my fingers out causing her to moan i nibble her neck she pushes me off. I wonder what i said. I ask a ridiculos question "Do..You..Want..Me?" i asked wantigly."Yes" she says sounding slightly frightened. I throw myself on her neck and nibble it again but this time when she pushes i stand my ground and try not to move. She moans She does want me so i move to her pussy and lick her all over it then insert a finger and my tongue is licking her lips." No! "She screams at the top of her lungs and i Snap out of my sex indused hypnosis i pull out my fingers lick them clean and apologize to her i was so ashamed of my self i wanted to die i opened my window and hopped out silently leaving her naked and exposed i could still smell her sex scent it was so inticing i wanted it so bad I wanted to Fuck her so bad it was tearing at my chest.I went to the beach lay on my stomach my arms covering my face then i would feel a presence and a weight of something wet on her back she realized it was Hikaru from that delicious sex scent I looked back asking "what did you chase me for." I defiled you and had no mercy on you." i hated myself i could never look her in the eyes again she stood up rolled me over and stared at me trying to get me to look in her eyes my head is turned away from her. I glance at her face and see a tear which causes me to jerk my head in her direction."See i always make you cry or feel pain I cant do that to the one i love." I see her eyes turn red. My eyes turn golden and we stare at each other. She attempts to kiss me. I push her back. "I cant." She attempts I push her away "No i wont." She attempts one last time and this time i just put my finger over her lips. "Why? You know im just gonna hurt you again so why do you continue to try?" " Because I love you,i love you with all my heart and i want to do this with you." she says with love in her voice. I smile and tell her "No, you dont, Trust me Please i love you t...humph~" she shoves her tongue in my mouth and i mingle my tongue with hers she pulls back and looks at me"Shut up and fuck me you wild dog."i look stunned and then go over drive i suck her breast until the milk comes out and then i drink it all greedily she is screaming my name i raise my head and say "Dont scream my name just yet my slutty little kitty." her ears pop out i go straight for pleasure she meows and yowls i move on from her breasts and go for the clit immediatly rubbing it quickly she screams and kicks i move up she sees the lust in my eyes i move in for the kiss she tongues me then pulls out leaving me moaning still rubbing her clit she manages to roll me over and pin me down. She dips her tongue in my mouth and sucks on my Breasts i moan loudly,I rolled her over and told her,"How am i supposed to make you scream my name if you dont let Me fuck you." I seductivly bit her ear her yowl turned me on."Yowl for me kitty." I moved down and started to lick her clit sucking and circling it with my tongue."Do you want me?" I asked still sucking her clit."Yes Ikki yes!" "Do you trust me?" Uhh~ meow~ "Yes Ikki please just fuck me ahhh!" Very impatient arent we?" "Are you sure you want me to fuck you?" "Ahhhh~ yes Ikkito stop teasing and just fuck me!" " You're gonna be fucked some where you never been fucked before." My mouth still on her clit i move my hand to her asshole entrance "Ahh~ Ikki wait not there Ahhhhhh~!" She screams as i shove two fingers in her ass and thrust quickly in and out. "AH AH AH AH AHHHH~ Ikki dont stop Ikki Ikki i love you she pulls me up and kisses me i see the pure ecstacy in her eyes I then pulled away and went down to her pussy and shoved in my tongue causing her to scream louder than i ever heard my cute kitty scream before. I felt her pussy clamp my tongue i pulled out my fingers and tongue. I rolled her on her side and intertwined our legs."Are you ready kitty?" "Pant" Yes ikki please make me cum please!" "Ok pussycat." I started to grind on her hearing her moan and moan and moan then she started moving to the rythme she was extremely wet so it was easy to grove on her the pleasue started to build and build until it overflowed and had the best orgasm of my i didnt get to soak it in because i thrust against her a few more times then pulled away i put my face to her clit and flicked my tongue over it Then,"IKKITOOOO~. A long jet of her delicious cum squirted in my mouth and i happily licked her clean then i go up and lay on my back she puts her head on my chest." See i did make you scream my name huh?"  
When we got all of our clothes on we went home to sleep she lay next to me on my futon."I love you Ikki." she said as she kissed me "I love you too Kitty." " When i came to in the morning Hikaru had no shirt on her breasts pressed against mine I slowly crawled out of my futon made breakfast and and woke Hikaru up i sucked on her neck. I couldnt resist i scraped my sharp fang on her neck causing a small amount of blood to enter my mouth i sucked it up willingly then gave her a hickey in that same spot. Then,She grabbed me pushed my down to her pussy"Lick me please" when ever she says please she makes my heart melt so i went down and licked her until she came i licked it up and told her" Get ready for school 'kay Kitty." I walk over to the door and stick my tongue out ."Why are you so happy." she asked"The same reason im calling you kitty." She sees the blood stain on my tongue. She feels the hickey it hurt ."Did you bite me?" she said angrily."No,technically i didnt bite you I scraped my fang against you it cut so i lapped it up."I laughed writhed with anger yelling."You cant touch my body in anyway for a week only kiss and not french kisses normal ones!" "Isnt that a little extreme Kitty?" Nope,its perfect punishment for you." Aw man." I ran downstairs and got a strudel i checked which one it was this time. It took 5 minitues to get to class. i sat in my seat when i felt something grab my wrist and yank me.I fell out of my seat class was about to start i ran home to see what was happening about halfway there I saw Hikaru surrounded by 3 guys one was tightly gripping her wrist. i beared my fangs with my head down i ran at them."What do you think your doing to her you dicks?!" i yelled at the top of my lungs then yanked Hikaru out of his hands and pulled her into my arms holding her."Did they hurt you Kitty,If they did?! she shook her head no but then one of them called to me "Hey babe loosen up we were just gonna have fun with her." he said with a lecherous smile on there face. I looked at him with an ice cold stare he then slapped Hikaru across the face which caused her to fall and hold her face."What are you gonna do bitch?" He said smirking I had completely snapped I was bearing my fangs my claws were coming out and my eyes were turning golden. I quickly punched him in the face and dropkicked his head which of course caused him to fall i stepped on his head"Dont get up you pussy-ass bitch." his boys charged me i punched them both twice holding back most of my power but just barely There leader got up I charged up my blast when Hikaru came behind me and held me back from finishing him."Let me go Kitty,Let go im gonna kill him I am! Let me go! Let me go! LET ME GOOO~! "Ikki Stop Please." she calmly said to me. I finally stopped struggling."You can let me go now Hikaru I'm Ok. she slowly realesed me and backed away. Then she screamed The leader who had gotten up had grabbed her and was groping her breasts and his hands were uncomfortably close to her lower waist. I charged him when I felt intense pain in my leg I stopped and looked I didnt scream, I didnt yell, I just looked there in my leg was a bullet i looked behind me and one of his boys was back up with a gun. I turned to the leader he was massaging Hikarus breasts. She was mine I wouldnt let anyone else touch her like that. I scowled and showed my fangs to him I reached into the hole where I had been shot and pulled out the bullet. It was extremely painful I wanted to scream but I just stood up and smiled "That all you got ." I got another bullet in my other leg which caused me to fall to a knee I then pulled it out and charged forward punching him with full power causing him to hit a wall hard then the bullets I took out of my leg I picked them up and threw them at the other guy with the guns leg they pierced his legs causing him to scream i walked over to him."Hows it feel to get shot in the leg." then to put him out of his misery kick him in his head knocking him unconscious.I walked up to a scared Hikaru and licked her face where she had been slapped to relive the pain.  
When we got to school I was bleeding from the back of my legs some how I had made it to class with Hikaru."Thanks Hikaru I appreciate it." I groaned .I opened the door and walked in no one knew i was bleeding until i turned to walk to the back where my seat was. the teacher noticed it"Are you ok Ikkito!'' my teacher sounded worried "Im fine." i said with a smile I left blood footprints on the floor as i sat in my seat i layed my head on my desk flat I reached in my bag and pulled out my bandages i slowly wrapped them from the bottom of my knees to the curve on my foot leaving my heel exposed i did this to both legs and put my shoes in my bag.I walked around like that all day my legs were in agony all day and it had spread through my whole body i couldnt take it I got up my legs felt numb i immediatly fell on my face i sat up and all the girls in my class ran to me asking if i was ok."I'm Fine." I managed to get on a handstand to get into the hallway but i fell over and used the wall to stand and hold myself up Hikaru was in the hall."Hey,Kitty can we walk home now, I dont think i can walk on my own my legs are numb." "Are you Sure?" she tilted her head like a little cat i smiled"Yeah Im sure,You're cute when you act like that though its not like you werent cute already." I give a big grin and fall in a very helpless pose on the ground the guys took pictures and the girls screamed and stared at me. " I'm gonna kill you guys!" I screamed as i attempted to get up put fell into a completley different pose. This time i fell on my back my knees toghether."they all just took more picture and screamed even louder. "Hikaru Stand me up." I said quietly she grabbed my arm and put it behind her head i shifted my self so that each arm was on each of her shoulders. i had put no weight on her i grabbed her wrists and lifted them in fighting stance. All the girls had pouty faces on because my breasts were pressed against her back though she either didnt notice or didnt care. then I pushed her leg around pushed them forward to make her run then i threw punches at all the boys heads and kicked there stomachs with her foot. then i told her "Put me down." she put me down then i gestured for her to come down to me i whispered to her. "Im gonna bite you is that ok?" Her eyes widened she looked at me and lifted he neck "I grinned "Everyone close you're eyes ok?" they all did as i asked I sank my teeth a quarter of the way in and pulled out causing a moan from Hikaru which i didnt want to happen i quickly sucked some of the blood then i licked her wound and kissed her numbing it completely. "Ok open youre eyes." everyone in class was there. I had to ask "Did any of you see twilight?" just saying it gave me chills i hated movies like that but i was living it to an extent so it was whatever."Ok how many of you like Edward." about half of everyone raised there hands mostly girls."Ok good How many people like Jacob." the other half raised there hands."Ok so how many of you like werepires i explained what it was and everyone raised their hands."Why do you ask about werepires?" asked a random fangirl."Because, you might not believe this but im one."I said "one what?" said another fangirl."A werepire." i said quickly They all started laughing "Yeah sure you are." the boys said I growled at them causing them to become silent i just looked at the girls and they stopped "You want proof Come in the class room its empty so i can show you." I walked in they followed"When I show you this you have to swear to tell no one,If you do it could spread and i will be hunted and have to leave this continent."I pulled Hikaru over and showed them the fresh bite marks on her neck then i opened my mouth and my fangs grew out on top and then on claws were coming out of my fingers and my fur was coming in on my wrists feet and something new happened some ears popped out of my head and a tail out of my butt."Those are new." Ahhh~ all my fangirls started rubbing my tail and both my ears which made me make a strange noise.I felt like i was gonna pop so i pushed them off."So your not scared or anything." No why would we be,Your not a monster you are still Ikkito your personality is still the Nanako "Wow that is surprizingly mature of you guys."We dont know if that is a compliment or an insult."Its a compliment."Thanks."Yeah i have such loyal fangirls i just realized i love you guys,not like that though. They just blushed"Hey dont tell anyone remember."We won't they all again about 15 minutes later. I felt someone yank my arm. I ran out with Hikaru and Smelled the air I listened and listened then I heard a scream for help.I grab Hikaru wedding style and Ran full speed down following the scent and sound I come to find the guys from before who attacked were holding Nanako,Fumio and then I saw Eiko crying I ran down to them put Hikaru down and yelled"You guys again this time I am gonna kill you only reason you didnt die last time was because Hikaru stopped me she saved you're life and,you grabbed her again and shot me in my shit im done i was taking it easy on you last time,This time will be the last time you hurt people  
"youre going Down I ran and ripped Nanako from his grip I elbowed the guy in the stomach as hard as i could causing him to fly skip across the ground and fly into the wall leaving him in aa large body shaped hole in the wall I pull her close "Are you ok Nanako." I got no response just blushe i let her go and run for the guy with the gun he shoots i swiftly dodge all bullets and punch his stomach and kick him 20 feet in the air when he started fallingat about 10 feet i kicked him left it was the guy who was holding Eiko just like Hikaru."You she saved you now she cant stop me if she tries ill just get out its inevitable you're gonna die here Im done say good-bye icharge a blast he then grasps Eikos Orange hair and pulls it She screamed "Dont do that ill lose control then I'll do what i did to that shark,Dont make me do it,Dont make me do it,Please. Ill eat you if i turn I dont want to do that Please. there were tears in my eyes my head hurt i saw my vision blur and then i looked over Hikarus ears were out she had never seen me fangs came into view and her eyes turn red she swiftly came behind him and punched his back causing him to let Eiko go then ran infront of him grabbed her and pulled her close she then picked her up and put her against a wall. She turned around and scowled he shot at her she moved her head to the right then the left dodging another he then shot right at her she walked closer she grabbed the bullet with her two fingers andthrew it away she came closer every second he refilled his pistol full of bullets then moved it away from her and shot at the girls I some how got the strength to jump up i blocked the bullets with my chi shield i didnt know i could make. Hikaru looked at him and he had no bullets left she kicked him in his head causing him to fly in the air she jumped on a fence ad jumped to him kicking him to the ground causing him to spit blood the girls just looked in astonishment at had him by the colar of his shirt. "Hkaru go to the prison far off the shore of the beach and over the gate make sure not to be seen Ill follow you just give me a minute.I needed blood "Ikki you wanna bite this guy?"No I dont bite guys I dont know Ah~ man this hurts Eiko walked over to me and showed her neck "You wanna bite me?"You sure it hurts,Plus I have to kiss you to make the pain go away." ia added "Are you ok with this Hikaru?"Just shut up and do it be fore i come over there and hit you from jealousy!" Ok fine! I grabbed her head pulled her close"Sorry Eiko."I licked her neck and kissed her then i bit her neck causing her to moan.I pulled out of her and explained how it worked and why i had to kiss and lick her."I have to lick you because after you get kissed where ever there is saliva that area goes numb to all pain,I just pulled out and she grabbed my back and shrieked i gasped for air as i pulled out leaving holes in her i stood.I put down Eiko and grabbed Nanako wedding style and told Fumio to get on my back and hold my neck tightly"Hikaru Eiko is gonna ride on your back Is that okay?"Sure. We ran to the beach on the edge of the water."How are we gonna get across we dont have a boat?"Dont need one our chi keeps us from falling in the water and we can run fast so even if thaat doesnt work we run fast enough to keep us from sinking." Ready Guys?" I asked everyone "Yeah! We ran on the water until I stopped on the spot where i had kicked the shark I could see its skeleton on the bottom.I sighed they looked down It was late so they couldnt see it because they didnt have nightvision like me and still didnt know thr truth about what happened,at least not more than I told her I hoped. Then I started running again about 10 minutes later  
Howl~.I howled at the gate of the Oceanic Penetentary We were on top of it Hikaru didnt know i came here so this was new for the inmates came out and looked at me."Hey guys wheres Dj I said as I jumped down."Right here." called a deep husky voice.A guy that was about 6-foot tan skin and a Dragon tattoo on the left side of his chest."Yo Dj long time no see." Yeah now what do you need?"You see these beautiful girls I showed them to what about them? I pointed to the guy Hikaru was holding and put the girls all looked so the Inmates got dirty smiles."Hey you know the rules the girls are off limits no matter what!  
Well what about her? one of the inmates pointed to Hikaru."She is my Girlfriend,not a chance in burning hell you can touch her dont even look at her funny!"What I mine as well tell the cant touch her but can you can dispose of this piece of shit however you what He's not my problem anymore I took the guy from Hikaru and tossed him to them."Hey wait you cant do this to me!" he said watching as I picked up the girls and Eiko was picked up by Hikaru wedding style this time."Watch me."I say as i kick sand in his face and hop the fence "Are you guys ready to leave?" Yeah say all the girls as we we get back we walked them all home they were all neighbors so it was pretty easy.  
Hikaru and I were now walking home and i need to tell her something important."Hey Hikaru I have some thing important to tell you."She looked at me with slight ly intrested slightly confused she did look I blushed which I rarely did even after something embarrasing which only gave her more confusion."What is it Ikki,It must be important to make you blush." Well,Um how do I say this."Just as I was about to tell her I heard a sound of a twig snapping.I Ran so fast she barely saw me move and then I took the culprits by there collars and quickly dragged them out unable to see their faces,I pulled them away from there hiding spot and put them against the wall where me and Hikaru were to find the trio of girls we had just brought home following us."Come on guys I was perfect setting for me to ask her and you just ruined the moment!"Sorry Ikki ?" they said with frowns on their face."Why cant you ask while they are here."she said confused so much she just listened until something made sense.'Well its about us and well you know."Oh you mean about us."Ok so ill walk them home and...'' No,Were not going home!" I looked at them confused at this statement"What do You mean your not going home,Do your guardians even know your gone?!"Yes they do!" they


	6. Chapter 6

all screamed." Fine,No need to yell."All right,Hikaru here is the question Do you...

Want to be my girlfriend?"She and the girls stare blankly at me and then it clicked Whaaaat?! They all screamed as it blasted out of their mouth.I reapeated Wanna go out. she just stared at me mouth wide."Well it could help with me feeling the exact pain as people close to me or reduce it a little,But thats not the only reason I really do love you." Still no reply she just looked at me.''Sorry Ikki I cant."Its ok I understand."I said with the fakest smile I ever did in my life I was crushed."Ok that is over with,Ready to go home."I said still with that fake ass smile."Yep lets go Hikaru said looking at me like good you took it well face on."When I turned I glared at a tree. Ok lets go then.I said as i swung around playully swinging my arms around still smiling fake as hell.

When we got home I went to tell my parents and everyone that i was going in my room and to not bother me because i was gonna be writing a song."OK!" everyone in the house said loudly. I ran up the stairs and closed the door and locked it I ran to the bed and flopped on it.I started crying my eyes out this was the first time in 4 years that i cryed.I never cryed unless it was extremely sad.I still thought about my punishment no more than a kiss or hug I dont think I could do anything else anyway to depressed. I heard a knock I had still been crying so I gave no response I heard the knock again but now I heard I definatly would stay silent.I heard her plop like she fell anime girl style knees pointing different directions.I now heard slight sobs so after I figured now one could tell i was crying I opened the door and looked down to see Hikaru crying I scowled At myself on the inside I always make her cry or feel bad in some way and its always my fault.I'm a shitty lover or whatever you call that because she turned me down so she isnt my girlfriend. What's wrong with you.'' I asked no emotion no worry no saddness not even caring just stared up at me and stood she raised her hand and swiftly made the motion to slap me but i caught her mid slap and lightly slappped her face not enough to make her feel any pain do that please at least start talking before you try to slap me,I can tell when im gonna be slapped im faster stronger and am no stranger to pain but if you dont mind please dont do that.I let go of her wrist and asked again what was wrong she just looked at the ground i looked at her blankly and she then raised her hand and put it to my face not in a slap this time gently she looked up at me with bright pink hadnt told me about this color but im guessing from the way she put her hand on my face and the look and color of her eyes that it was probualy Love or something of that nature.I backed from her touch still emotionless.I looked at her and told her"See I did it again I made you cry." She looked at me and I looked at her and closed the that I went to my futon and went to sleep it was a dreamless sleep.  
That morning when I woke up I decided to do something different I went to my closet and pulled out a hat The inside said"Official Super mario Gear" I put it on with a shirt that had Mickey Mouse on it and some blackisgh blue jeans.I over to my bed to find a sleeping i was still on punishment for biting her I just kissed her cheek lightly and left the room.I woke the other girls up and told them get ready and to wake up Hikaru before they left for protection. Right after I left they went to Hikaru's room and woke her when she awoke she asked where I girls told her I had already left and told them to wake her up. She had a depressed look on her face.  
When I got to school I was at the as soon as I walked in the teacher told me"take that hat off." No" I said with an slightly aggitated voice looked at her quite angeredm by what she asked Take off the hat or ill take it from you!" she said more sternly this time."Not a chanse in bloody hell !" I cursed loudly at looked at me in shock The best student in the school acting like this she had a no way look on her reached for my hat i quickly ducked she moved her hand down to try to catch me but i just swiftly moved behind her and lightly tapped her in the back. She whipped around this time made a grab for my arm now I was getting agitated I moved around and as I did this I saw the girls looking at me through the glass,Not really paying them any mind I quickly turned and ran she got on her walky talkie while she told the kids in the hall to go to had just started and I was still running but now there was someone who could keep up with my human side,The gym ran just as fast as me I then beared my fangs causing me to gain about 10 mph more than I had in human form When he stopped for breath i stopped about 20 feet up the hallway and flipped him off the teachers behind me and made a face as I ran to class  
When I opened the door and made a gym teacher was right behind me so I could only do it really quick When I did the face the gym teacher ran looked in the room of laughing kids i had just left and ran after me. Immediatly after the teacher left Hikaru chased after me she ran right passed the gym teacher and was about 9 feet behind me so I just kept going I looked back surprised to see her."Hey Ikki stop a minute!" she yelled pleadingly "Not a chance in this fucking world im goin straight to the ruff!" "I mean roof!" and as those last words came I started trying to run away I didnt really have to try before but now I just decided now would be a good time  
I brsted through the roof door and waited about 10 mins for them to get up there."Ikki stop!" Hikaru yelled."nope,If I stop now I will totally get Suspended So that being said." I backed up to the edge only to see almost every kid in school turned and did a little pop off the 5 story school i quickly turned around after about a story and used my claws to dig into the building and slow my fall I then kicked in a window and hopped in I ran past the teacher in the room and out of the bulding no one tried to stop me I ran home laughing my ass off at everyones reaction especially Hikaru since she didnt know that iff I jumped off I would be fine and wouldnt die or be seriously injured.  
When I got home I took off my hat put it on my face and went to sleep.

Ikkito's Dream  
I woke up in my room and everyone was there I was standing there and The girls were there next to me and Hikaru was on the other side so I turned to Hikaru and asked her out for some strange laughed at me and so did the girls and everyone elde in the house Mom,Dad,Mikoto,Saito,Nanoha and even the fact that Hikaru laughed the most made my heart ache and tighten" You really think I would go out with a loser like you?" I looked confused and hurt at the same time "Yeah said everyone all just kept laughing Then I popped awake no scream no jump just awaken.  
End of Ikki's dream  
I looked at the clock Hikaru Should be home I ran downstairs to see her In front of the door I ran up to her and hugged her tightly the girls were all around me with worried looks on their faces Hikaru had been bleeding badly from the stomach I saw this aand looked at her face she had been beaten badly she had a bruise on her cheek her hair was messy her eyes were closed in pain and she was crying i looked at her and her neck and quickly bit her and she looked at me as she saw the bruise come onto my face i kissed softly and moved her to the side I then opened and closed the door quickly as I walked out I saw 8 guys with bats,knives,and Chains I beared my fangs and claws and charged the first one in the middle stabbed him in the legs with my claws and quickly removed them causing blood to spurt and a large scream I looked to see the guy who had assulted all the girls I looked at him with pure hate.I then stood from my croutched position and started laughing I laughed while they all looked terrified then i quickly and abruptly stopped laughing and brought my head down to look at them "Boo!" My gloden eyes shimered as i said this with a smile on my face all of his gang ran away and or were dragged away by comrades." You are gonna die." I said calmly still grinning Hikaru opened the door and walked out."Ha I doubt it She will just stop you from doing it ." He pointed to Hikaru.I just started laughing."She doesnt like me like that anymore so there is nothing stopping me."Hey Hikaru call the ambulance will ya please" I said with a now looked terrified I grabbed him by his jacket and waited until I heared sirens I then saw them as they opened the back I lifted him I drew a claw and slowly dragged it across his neck cuttin his wind pipe I then threw him into the ambulance,smiled and then calmly walked inside as i tasted his blood Sour just as I thought.  
Hikaru just watched as i walked inside slighty blood covered and smiling A horrified look on her of the reasons is because i just slit a guys throat and was smiling about the other reason because I said she didnt like me like ya later I said as I once more walked out of the house and passed the ambulance and made a turn directly into the woods."Where is she going ?"said Hikaru."Dont know but she's not coming back here,"That is what she did when she was 10 she left for the woods and never came back." said my dad very calmly"What? How could you let her leave like that!?" Hikaru yelled sounding very agitated"Dont worry she'll come back to you,But she will be fine on her own she has the unique ability to hide her scent from any and everything and she never seems to leave a print or mark just her preys bone or a little something to let us know she is alive My dad said calmly no worry in his voice at all. she will return for you and you alone .From then on she was never the same she just went around and whenever she had tim she would look out the window waiting for me to return.  
6 years later  
Hikaru had just come back from college and went to my old room and flopped on the bed she was startled by an Oh my god and the sound of breaking rushed down stairs ready to fight what she saw made her eyes fill with tears.  
Ikki is that you? she asked voice the Hikaru still shorter than me I see but you grew I guess I say as my Eyes scanned the rest of her body and landed on her breasts they were bigger as ran over to me and hugged me her chest was pressed against mine and i just looked down at her with a smile and softly kissed her then went up to my room and sat ont the bed after about 20 minutes Hikaru came in and quietly closed the door I just looked at my computer not needing to look up because I could smell her scent When she called me i saved my game closed it and put it under the Hikaru what do you need? ? Yes ok come here then I said to her alrready knowing what she wanted but acting stupid like I did' I off punishment were off punishment 6years and a week ok crawled up so she was on top of you must be really horny after not fucking with me for 6 years. She didnt reply she just kissed me and for the first time in months I got a french kiss.I rolled her over and stared at her she looked stare at me like that its embarresing .Dont worry were not gonna have sex right now. No its not because your ugly or I dont like you Its that there is something on my upper body I dont want you to see because you might take it the wrong way. I got off her and layed on my side not facing her she turned towards me and lifted my fine if you wanna see I wont stop you but I just want you to know if you get mad We are going to have an argument and im gonna try to explain and your either gonna cut me off yelling or be crying so loud you dont hear me.I said hoping she wouldnt raise my ok I wont react like I normally do. She lifted up my shirt and saw a fairly large tattoo the back of my right shoulder. It had 2 names in a heart with an arrow through it she looked at the names and saw Ikkito + Tamari 4ever I felt the sadness In the room.I told is Tamari ? An old friend of mine I saved her from a golem and kissed her and bit her but I guess she took the kiss personal so when I went to sleep she put that on my back. I'm gonna get it covered with you're name and mine."Its fine Im not mad." I dont care Do you love me Ikki?With all my heart I will do anything for ..will you have sex with me please? Yeah I just wanted to know if you were mad.  
Hikaru Do you want me ? Yes Ikki I love not what I asked I said,Do you want me ? Yes,I do do what ?I-II..want you...Please just do I know what you want. "So your technically still a virgin right Hikaru? Yeah." she said softly and slightly embarresed."Ok just wanted to make sure.  
I went up to her and kissed her lips they were so soft,I slowly broke the kiss and licked her you gonna bite me Ikki? Huh?Of course not that would completely ruin the moment.I looked at her with a big grin.I went to her neck and nibbled on it causing a gasp to come from her on Hikaru I need to ask you something. What?Do you want to be my girlfriend yet. No not for a while at least. Its fine time when I said it was fine I meant it.  
I'll be your Girlfriend!Screamed a voice then a quick flash of color bursted through the always open window and jumped on me. Temari what are you doing here!?I screamed completely in shock.I quickly pushed her off and ran down stairs her following right behind parents had the news on and There was a woman on the highest building of the city It was about 100 was threatening to jump off.I looked at my mom and dad and Temari I ran upstairs to see Hikaru ready to follow me not even knowing where I was going I grabbed my guitat and we all went full speed their.

**Sorry about last chapter when I copied it from my wordpad where I wrote it I didnt double check like i normally do**

**and It stopped at the wrong part ill be more cafreful from now on. Please review **


	7. Chapter 7

When we got there. I pushed right through the police and lady I gonna sing something for you ok!I screamed at the top of my lungs and started singing Better Life by Conditions

When I finished everyone looked at her then at me then at her was very close to the edge she was backing up when she slipped acusing her to fall.I stared for 2 seconds then hopped up from the ground ran up the building about 3/4 of the way then jumped catching her in mid only had about 200 feet before we hit the ground I couldnt switch posistions because there wasnt enough feet between us and the ground and if I did change and try to land on my feet i would probubaly break her leg so i just held her tightly and waited for me to hit the CRASH BAM CRACK were all the sounds it made as my back smashed the ground causing alot of blood to fly out of my mouth.I managed to see throught the dust she was unharmed.I on the other hand felt like some one had thrown me in a furnace pulled me and me in the head with a hammer and put me back in and repeated it.I managed to get a good look at her face though it was slightly buried in my had long purple hair and green eyes she was light for her age she got up off me and cheched my pulse I was alive. She put her ear to my chest my breathing was steadily she looked amazed at how unhamed my inner body was.I put my hand on her try that again.I told her quietly Hikaru ran over to me and put her neck I dont need it. I stood up and steadied myself everyone was clapping.I picked up my guitar and told Hikaru and Temari to come with me.I walked off struming my guitar.  
humps like a truck truck truck  
Guys like what what what  
Hahahaha Look at you're face! I giggled at Hikaru looked at me like I was a not funny Ikki come on Hikaru you have to admit that was funny,Plus why do you care so much your just my friend right ? Seriously Ikki you gonna say that? Its true right?If not tell me 20 year old psychie was at its limit with this but I pushed it by continuing the argument.I cant then its fine. we all went to our rooms to sleep.I still slept in the same room with her.  
When we all woke up that morning Temari came up to me and you wanna take me up on my offer from yesterday? What offer?I was so wanting to go out with me of that,You mean like be my girlfriend? !She latched onto my arm Hikaru was on the couch and heard the whole conversation.I could feel the anger then sadness fill the room and the look on her face I dont think I can Temari. Its ok Im fine with that just be with someone who makes you whipped around and walked away grinning but there was no change in felling for her she seemed happy as she was lokking on the had seemed releved on the inside. I left the house my guitar on my back  
We are the crazy people! thanks you guys are awsome I was just done singing a song when I saw Hikaru walking with a girl I hadnt seen before I brushed it off as if it were just her friend until I heard there conversation I really had fun on this date I hope we can do it again." The girl enthused about the date."I had fun to." HIkaru was smiling.I quickly ran up to the highest stairs I could put up my speaker down and immediatly a croud came. Hikaru looked quickly and looked at me and looked away she was gonna walk away when the girl grabbed her arm and pulled her towards the crowd they managed to get to the front and the girl was entranced by my singing I was singing crazy the instumental I jumped down and went right to Hikaru and kissed her right next to her the girls screamed and reached to touch me and most of the guys bent over alittle I was guessing from got a boner from me barley kissing her seriously you guys are way to easy. Daaawwwn~.I finished the song a few seconds later.  
I hopped back down off the stage and used my finger to bring up Hikaru's chin;I kissed her a on her mouth pulled back and then kissed her again this time with tongue."Sorry for being such an ass can you forgive me?" She looked at me and stepped on my foot I didnt move but it still hurt."Ill take that as a no then,What do I have to do to get you back?"Nothing im already gone."I got away from her got on the stage and looked around to see the crowd surrounded by cops."I yelled at them asking what I did.  
One minute we were yelling the next cops were shooting people."Hey what are you doing to them!?"I screamed as people yelped in they finally stopped shooting head was low I turned on my beat as loud as it could go which ment the whole city could hear me

Me :Sorry It was so short

Ikkito:wtf You make me sound like a crazy ass motherfucker

Me: YOu are remember when you tried to shoot me!

Hikaru:That was your own fault Miles.

Me:You to Hikaru

Me:Please review (me crying because they yelled at me


End file.
